Meeting Olaf! Scene
by ChallengeAcceptedFan
Summary: This is just a parody of Lilo and Stitch with Frozen. This is a scene where Stitch's cousins met a talking goofy "snowman" named Olaf for the first time. I'll make this a full story if I am free!


**I totally have an idea to make Lilo and Stitch crossover with Frozen, but this is just a scene. So, I hope you enjoy!**

**Frozen and Lilo & Stitch belongs to Disney.  
**

**Story belongs to me.**

* * *

A "snowman" introduced himself.  
"Hi, everyone. I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs!"  
"Olaf?" Stitch seems ver familiar to that name. "Olaf... Olaf... Olaf! Youga Olaf!"  
"Yep! My name is Olaf! And who are you?" a "snowman" asked Stitch.  
"Meega Stitch! Youga remember meega?" Stitch replied, hoping that a "snowman" will remembering him.  
"Stitch?" a "snowman" named Olaf tried to recognize Stitch. He then remember Stitch. "Stitch! It's you!"

Olaf give Stitch a big warm hug. Stitch's cousins are confused as they don't know how Stitch know Olaf.  
"How are you, my little blue friend?" Olaf asked Stitch as he still hugging him.  
"Meega good! Youga?" Stitch replied back.  
"I'm frost-tastic!"Olaf replied, giving Stitch a chuckle.

"Wait a minute, Stitch! Do you know him?" Bonnie asked Stitch, disbelief.  
Olaf turned and saw Stitch's cousins.  
"Who are you guys? Are you all Stitch's weird tresspassers?" Olaf teased them.  
"Hey!" Bonnie protested. All of Stitch's cousins growled at Olaf.  
"Aggaba!" Stitch yelled. He then head over to his cousins' side. "Olaf, these are my cousins. And cousins, this is Olaf, my old friend."

Olaf is surpried because he doesn't know that Stitch have cousins.  
"What?! Stitch! You never told me you have cousins." Olaf gasped in surprised.  
Stitch nodded. "Ih! Meega have cousins before youga created." Stitch said to Olaf.  
His cousins looked at him with a confused look.  
"Gaba?" Kixx asked.  
Stitch look at his cousins. "Meega will explain later."  
"O...kay... So, this talking "snowman" thing is your old freind?" Bonnie whispered to Stitch. He nodded.

"Well, hello there Stitch's cousins. I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs!" Olaf walks to Stitch's cousins.  
They just stand there, speechless.  
"He's weird." Bonnie whispered to her cousins. They nodded.  
"So, Olaf, youga know know where Lilo is?" Stitch asked Olaf.  
He thinks for a while. "Lilo, eh?" He remember now. "Ah, I know where she is!"  
Stitch is very happy to hear that.  
"Then, lead the way!" Stitch shouted happily.

"Okaay, but before that, can you introduced your cousins first?" Olaf asked.  
Stitch smile fell.  
"Okitakka..." he groaned. He turned to Angel. "This is my buji boo Angel."  
Angel folded her arms around Stitch's left arm and kiss his cheeks. Stitch blushed.  
"Awww... how sweet!" Olaf complained.  
"oh and these are Yang, Kixx, Heat, Thresher, Plasmoid, Sparky, Bonnie and Clyde." Stitch introduced his cousins.  
His cousins smiled at Olaf. Olaf smiled back.

"Wow! You have a few cousins, Stitch!" Olaf chuckled.  
"eh, meega actually have a lot of cousins." Stitch replied.  
"Really? How many cousins DO YOU REALLY have?" Olaf asked.  
"Meega have 625 cousins, including them." Stitch replied, as he pointed his finger to his cousins those with him.  
Olaf jaw dropped.  
"Holly frosty! That's a lot of cousins you got!" he exclaimed.  
"Ih! We are big Ohana!" Stitch's cousins nodded in agreement.

"Let me guess : Ohana means family. And family means no one get left behind or forgotten, right?" Olaf figured.  
"How did youga...?" Stitch's sentence was cutt of by Olaf.  
"Lilo teach me that." he replied.  
"Lilo teach you that words?" Bonnie asked Olaf.  
Olaf nodded. "Yep! She's the one who created me."  
Stitch's cousins were surprised. But Stitch has a serious look at his face.  
"Anyway Olaf, do youga know really know where Lilo is?" Stitch asked Olaf, in a serious tone.  
"Yeah, why?" Olaf asked.

"We have to get to her."  
"Yeah, why?"  
"We have to find her and stop this winter!"  
"Yeah, why?"  
Stitch groaned."Because if we don't find her, the people in Arendelle will be frozen to death!"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Because she the only one who can stop this winter!"  
"Yeah, why?"  
Stitch facepalmed.

His cousins stared at them, blankly.  
"That Olaf man is such a mouthful." Bonnie complained. Her cousins nodded.

"Can youga please stop asking?" Stitch said to Olaf to stop asking him the same 'Yeah, why?' question.  
"Yeah, why?" Olaf asked the same question.  
"Meega mean it."  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Aggaba, Olaf."  
"Yeah, why?"

Stitch sighed. His cousins still staring at them blankly.  
"He keeps asking the same question over and over again." Bonnie complained, as she leaning against a tree.

"Don't make meega wreck youga!" Stitch said, in an angry look.  
"Yeah, why?" Olaf asked again. Stitch growled angrily at Olaf.  
"Okay, okay! I'll stop!" he shouted in fear.  
He finally stop asking the same question.  
"Finally! Can we go now?" Bonnie asked, impatiently. Stitch nodded.  
"Ih! Let's go! Olaf, lead us the way to Lilo!"  
"Aye, aye, Prince Stitch of Arendelle!" Olaf saluted. Stitch chuckles.  
"Please, just call meega Stitch." he said.  
"Alright, aye, aye, Stith!" Olaf said, as he walks faster.

Stitch couldn't help it but smile. He and his cousins followed Olaf as he lead them to where Lilo is.

* * *

**It's done! Please read! Don't forget to review, favorite and follows! And no flames please!**


End file.
